1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and to a layered light emitting device.
2. Related Art
Laser devices having high intensity and excellent color reproduction properties have been projected in recent years to be used as light emitting devices for use as light sources for projectors, displays, and other display devices. However, speckle noise that occurs through mutual interference of diffusely reflected light at the screen surface is sometimes problematic. In order to address this problem, a method has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-64789, for example, in which the screen is oscillated to vary the speckle pattern and thereby reduce the speckle noise.